Explore Dalvir
Map of Dalvir v1.1 The Addrogan Steppes The Addrogan Steppes is a massive region of the world, plains and grassland stretched as far as the eyes can see, with only the occasional respite. This is believed to be the homeland of the orcs, who populate the steppes in great numbers. With thousands to tens of thousands of individual tribes, cultures and people vary to a great degree. Agon The kingdom of Agon is ruled by King Rory Clemonte. Notable features include the Mystral College of Illusion. Agon is often considered the more responsible older brother of the kingdom of Crusar. Estimated census: * 64% Human * 14% Elf * 11% Orc * 7% Dwarf * 3% Vulpin * 1% Other Brari The island kingdom of Brari is ruled by Queen Sylvie Clemonte. Brari is often considered the... eccentric younger sister to Ral. Alongside Ral, Brari has a large following to the goddess Celune. Unlike Ral, Brari takes a much more spiritual approach, to the point of getting dubbed witches and warlocks. Estimated census: * 79% Human * 16% Elf * 5% Other Crusa de Tol The island kingdom of Crusa de Tol is ruled by King Kaleb Clemonte. As eccentric and posh as Crusar can be, Crusa de Tol is its seedier underbelly. Gambling, mercenaries, whores, assassins, pirates, and more. The government of Crusa de Tol seems to be willing to put up with any element as long as you pay the crown its due. * 67% Human * 12% Elf * 9% Orc * 7% Dwarf * 5% Other Crusar The kingdom of Crusar is ruled by King Rowan Clemonte. Crusar is considered the most fantastical of the kingdoms of man. The arts flourish here, alongside academia and innovation. As with anywhere else, the common man outnumbers the eccentrics, but the eccentrics are gregarious and prominent in Crusar. It features the Mystral College of Enchantment. Estimated census: * 71% Human * 23% Elf * 4% Dwarf * 2% Other Dannator The kingdom of Dannator is ruled by Queen Daniella Clemonte. Dannator is one of the largest and most powerful nations in Dalvir. Industrial, orderly, and oft said to have a stick up their arse. It features the Mystral College of Abjuration. The most isolationist of the kingdoms of man... perhaps other than Oswen. Dannator is also particularly famous for their anti-magic knights, aptly named Spellbreakers. Estimated census: * 68% Human * 18% Dwarf * 11% Elf * 3% Other Harstadr Harstadr is simply the name for the region. It's a cold and unwelcoming environment, inhabited by beasts and wildlings. Haven The isle of Haven is the seat of the Dalvir Pantheon. There, the Primarch and his seven archbishops preside over the realm. While all the kingdoms of man retain a sovereign status, few can deny that the Primarch holds power over all of them. Traffic in and out of Haven is highly regulated, making religious pilgrimages a difficult task for many. Jedindraugh Jedindraugh is ruled by King Ewan Clemonte. This kingdom famously single-handedly held back an orcish invasion from the steppes. Living up to their proud history, Jedindraugh is famous for their martial prowess and military might. While Crusa de Tol is probably the easiest place to pick up a hired blade, Jedindraugh is where you go if you want the job done right. Despite their history of conflict, many orcs find themselves in Jedindraughs society. A combination of proximity and similar values to many of the tribes of the steppe. Jedindraugh features the Mystral College of Evocation. Estimated census: * 52% Human * 17% Orc * 15% Dwarf * 12% Elf * 4% Other Lanstadr Lanstadr is a wild and frigid land. Not much is know about it, save for a sizable population of wildlings. Lastadr Lastadr is simply the name for the region. A few independent towns and hamlets can be found along the bay. Between the Twilight Wood and the northern strait freezing for moons at a time, they remain relatively isolated from the rest of the world. The wildlings seem to tolerate them, at least. It isn't uncommon for the occasional orcish band to come in from the steppes, looking to raid, only to be fought back by the wildlings. Lestela The kingdom of Lestela is ruled by Queen Kiera Clemonte. Due to its close proximity and similar terrain to Harstadr, Lestela has developed a strange reputation for their association to the wildlings of the North. Despite this, Lestela does its best to maintain a positive and orderly image. Estimated census: * 73% Human * 14% Elf * 9% Dwarf * 4% Other Mosinad The kingdom of Mosinad is ruled by King Rupert Clemonte. With their close proximity to The Twilight Wood, Mosinad holds a deep respect for nature and its residents. Here is where you'll find more elves than anywhere else outside of the Twilight. Due to their reclusive nature, the elves often use Mosinad as a liaison to the rest of the kingdoms of man. Mosinad also features the Mystral College of Conjuration. Estimated census: * 64% Human * 27% Elf * 9% Other Oskiel The kingdom of Oskiel is ruled by King Callum Clemonte. Oskiel stands as the gateway of trade between Dalvir and the southern peoples. As such, Oskiel has gained a reputation as shrewd merchants. It features the Mystral College of Transmutation. Estimated census: * 50% Human * 19% Dwarf * 16% Orc * 11% Elf * 4% Other Oswen The island kingdom of Oswen is ruled by King Keegan Clemonte. The reclusive island features the Mystral College of Necromancy. By circumstance, undead are illegal under Primarch Law, so their applications are limited. A dark and rainy place, Oswen has grown a reputation as a cursed and unwelcoming kingdom. Estimated census: * 83% Human * 11% Elf * 6% Other Ral The island kingdom of Ral is ruled by King Finley Clemonte. Ral is famous for its hardy sailors and sturdy ships. It features the Mystral College of Divination. Considered more pragmatic than Brari. The primary goddess of worship here is Celune. Estimated census: * 78% Human * 12% Elf * 7% Orc * 3% Other Tadgen The kingdom of Tadgen is ruled by King Marcus Clemonte. Often considered the most 'plain' of the kingdoms. Tadgen boasts an impressive crop output, supplying most of the grown food in Dalvir. No surprise that Chauntea is revered here. Tadgen is generally considered one of the most hospitable nations, making a public effort to not discriminate based off race and appearance. Estimated census: * 52% Human * 21% Elf * 16% Dwarf * 7% Orc * 3% Vulpin * 1% Other The Twilight Wood The mysterious and magical forest known as the Twilight Wood is believed to be the ancestral homeland of the elves. Despite this, it is believed that more elves live outside the wood than in it these days. While ''mostly ''friendly, the elves are fiercely territorial. Even other elves, those not born within, will find it difficult to enter the lands. The elves hold many secrets, but one reason they guard the wood so fiercely is known. The prison of Kadroxa, the demon so powerful it could not be destroyed, only contained. The prison was created by dwarves within the wood, so the elves could be the eternal wardens. The prison can only be opened through the use of eight keystones, spread across the realm in the hands of man. It's not completely unheard of for a non-elf to find themselves in the Twilight Wood, but it is exceedingly rare. This honor has mostly befallen the occasional human, orc, or vulpin. The only dwarves known to ever enter the wood were those tasked with building Kadroxa's prison.